The Drive to Protect
by meherlin
Summary: Currently being rewritten. Will post new chapters in a new story soon.
1. Bad odds

**Asuh to any who find themselves reading this**

 **1) Kudos to you for finding this story out of all of them and thanks for your time even though this is probably not going to be the best. I have been playing around with the idea in my head a bit and wanted to see if I could translate it to words.**

 **2) Feel free to comment on anything, whether its bad plots or bad grammar. I try, but people barely speak proper English anymore, and as such we lose our abilities to type with all the proper rules.**

 **3) There are no guarantees I will be updating regularly or even finishing this, it depends on how busy I get with work and school.**

Percy POV

Adrenaline is shooting through my veins. I can't stop. Won't stop. Not until all the monsters are dust at my feet. I have too much to protect. Too much to lose. I will do anything to protect those two. They are the future of New Rome. I can feel it.

Battle waged all around me. The tide of battle tilting in our favor but that didn't mean it was without consequence. Many legionnaires fell around me, and it hurt more and more each time. I could have been there if I had only been stronger. I decided to only worry with what is here and now. No point dwelling on the past at this moment, and I can deal with what happens later well… later.

I look to my right, "You three, with me. Those Cyclopes need to be taken care of." Even though I am centurion of the fifth, they still listen to my command thankfully. Man this is gonna be a long fight.

The Titan army had caught us unprepared… again. They have been one step ahead of us for the last few weeks. Sabotaging supply runs, intercepting scouting parties, etcetera, etcetera. There have been rumors flowing around about spies at camp, but I never thought it could possibly be true. However, it had never been quite as evident to me as it was now. So far, New Rome has always been able to adapt to the situation and have been able to pull ahead. The main problem about this engagement? We never formed ranks. Basically all of our group training is inter-cohort, so the legion itself is fighting sloppily, which is why I call to those nearby when I need a group.

"I... shall... return..." the last of the Cyclopes yells as it disintegrates into nothingness.

I was moving to my next target when I felt a nagging in the back of my head telling me to take a look around.

 _Jason. Reyna._ I think to myself as I see them in a rather unbalanced fight with a mass of monsters. The fight isn't looking good even though they fight together in perfect sync. I can see their perfect communication as I am making my way over, smashing through the enemies that stood in my way.

"Come on!" Jason yells, shooting another blast of lightning down on some Hellhounds, but he is looking more winded than I have seen him in a long time. _Hang in there guys, I am coming. I won't let anything happen to you, promise._

 _*slash slice*_ I finally make it to the fight and start working my way over to the two of them when I see a _Dracaena_ hunter taking aim at Reyna. She is distracted by an _empousa,_ so I can't call her out without potentially leading her into more danger.

"Gods, damn it all." I say to myself, cursing my inability to use ranged weapons. I finally break through this side of the monster group.

 _I won't make it in time to kill the_ Dracaena. In my mind, I see only one available option left.

She is only a few strides away from me when the _Dracaena_ fires.

I through my sword and jump as hard as I can towards Reyna.

"Oof!" she exclaims as I tackle her to the ground, causing the arrow to miss its intended target. Quickly I get off her and scramble to retrieve my weapon from the gold dust of the now dead _empousa_.

"Thanks" she manages between breaths, not taking the time to look at me as she was already on another monster.

"Good timing as always, Jackson" Jason states happily. "Let's take it to em!" The three of us start clearing the area of monsters. Mowing through them like nothing at all. Their numbers are lowering and I make eye contact with Dom, one of the few turncoats who abandoned the Legion for the Titans.

Rage fills me as I make my way over to him, annihilating what monsters were in my way. _All this destruction! The mayhem! How can he possibly go along with this!_ I finally make it to him after what feels like an eternity, and we both stand there, staring at each other, my rage just keeps building.

"Tell me, Dom, is this what you want? Betraying your fellow demigods to join those you don't know the true motives of?" I ask him, raising my sword to be ready for anything though.

"You don't know what it's like Percy, being unclaimed… being ignored! And how can you say you understand the motives of the our 'benevolent rulers' anyways? They only bother themselves with us if it is for their own survival." Dom replied. He kept eyeing my stomach warily though, but I didn't think much of it.

"You are right, Dom. I can't say I understand your feelings because they are, guess what, yours. Just like you cannot possibly understand any of my sufferings. However, how can this" I gesture to the death and despair around us "possibly be the right answer? Just surrender, come back with me. Tell us what you know. Join us again." I plead with him. It hurt me to see a demigod feeling so betrayed by their godly parent, and I do not wish to harm a fellow halfblood. But if he insists…

I can see the emotions running through his eyes. "You have to understand, this is never what I wanted! Equality among the demigods, you can understand that right? No one needed to get hurt. I will indeed go with you here. Not like I would win this fight anyway, even if I am at a slight advantage right now." He replies, still looking at my stomach curiously, as if wondering about something.

* * *

Battles end

"Finally" I mutter to myself as cheers erupt from the rest of us. Congratulations were ringing around and a strange feeling was settling in my stomach.

I spot Jason and Reyna over yonder, both looking winded, but healthy otherwise. Walking up to them I cast an arm around each of their shoulders. Jason on my left and Reyna on my right.

"Ya know, considering the circumstances I'd say this is one of the better outcomes. I mean, we won the fight even at our disadvantage!

"As basic as ever Percy. If only it were that simple." Jason said as stoically as ever.

"However," Reyna added "considering the size of these forces I would say we have put a big dent in the Titan's army, much larger than they did to us today. She looked over at the two of us when her eyes shot over to me, specifically my stomach.

"My gods, Percy, you've been shot!"

Adrenaline really is a magical thing. I didn't feel anything the entire time, but now that its been pointed out to me the pain finally registered, and I could feel unconsciousness hitting me.

"Heh, would you look at that…" I manage while falling over and blacking out.


	2. Bad News

**Asuh again**

 **If you managed to stay this long then cool beans. I doubt I will be writing chapters as long as the first one (which in all fairness wasn't that long itself) considering I honestly can't come up with the details required in the time I would like, so I will probably be publishing what I can manage in a couple of sittings. Again, I offer the few of you who read to criticize me in any way, I really don't care what it is. My grammar is probably still not good but not terrible.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Percy POV

"I insist that he be there. He went out of his way to ensure we really gained something from this battle besides time. We get information now!" I hear someone say as consciousness returns.

"If he wakes up beforehand, then fine. I doubt he will wake up anytime soon though with all the blood he lost. How he kept going for as long as he did with an arrow in his gut is beyond me, but he needs to recover." Another voice says.

I try to form words to announce my awareness, but my mouth fails me so I stay content with listening.

"Well inform me as soon as he wakes up. This is important, and Dom wants him there."

"Yes Praetor."

As I hear footsteps signaling someone was leaving, I manage to get a little grunt out to signify that I was indeed waking. I open my eyes and look around the room. I see the doctor and our Praetor, Alyssa at the doorway looking at me, one with confusion the other with satisfaction. I see in the chair next to is Reyna, asleep for who knows how long, but Alyssa grabs my attention.

"How are you feeling?"

"About as good as possible all things considered. How long?"

"Three days. We are ready to interrogate Dom, but he insists on you being there. He seems to trust you so it should make the process exponentially faster. Are you able to move do you think?"

I start sliding to the side of the bed and motion to get up. I wobble but the doctor steadies me. "Looks like it, I may need a little help to start though." I say

"I got it." A voice from the other side of the bed claims. I look over to see Reyna standing up and walking over to me, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How long have you been here for?" I ask as we walk out of the room together, following Alyssa to the cell where Dom is. I am slowly regaining my footing, but my legs feel like jelly still and my stomach still isn't in the best shape. "I noticed you were asleep in the chair when I got up."

She seems a little embarrassed as her cheeks turn slightly red, but I don't think too much into it. "I have been checking in every day for at least a bit, last night I just kinda fell asleep I guess. I wanted to be there when you woke up since I just need to ask" her voice lowering slightly signifying I should pay attention her. "Why? You could have been killed, but you still took the arrow and kept going as if nothing had happened."

"It was a decision I made a long time ago, before I joined a cohort… You and Jason were the only two who ever gave me a chance back then, and I am forever grateful to you both. All the injustices I experienced were bearable thanks to you, and I grew to love this place. New Rome is my home, even if I am not the best soldier, or a well-liked one. I have since learned to understand the need for personal sacrifice for the greater good ya know? And I am willing to give up almost anything to protect our sanctuary… but you and Jason aren't it. As long as I am around, no harm will come to either of you."

* * *

We arrive at the holding cells after a nice walk. Reyna and I not having much to say after my little speech. The walk was only a little awkward, and I made a couple little quips here and there inciting chuckles from her now and then.

"Well I will see you when I see you, Reyna. Thanks for the hand, but I think I got it from here" I say to her. To be frank, I had gained my footing a while back, but I enjoyed the company, and, come on, I'm sure she realized it too and didn't seem to mind too much.

I take a couple steps forward before turning to her once again, "Lunch, tomorrow. The three of us just like the old days" I offer.

She looks at me with evident surprise on her face. "That sounds great! I will tell Jason immediately." She turns to head off, probably to tell Jason, but she turns to me once more. "And Percy, there is no need for you to thank me. You took the arrow for me, don't forget."

"Yeah yeah. Talk to ya later, lady." I mentally berate myself for being so dumb with girls, even though she is one of your two closest friends. _You've known her for years and still can't talk to her smoothly, heh._

"Yup, see you lat... did you just call me lady? Goodness I have no idea what goes on in that head of yours" she replies as she turns to leave.

"Well, neither do I sometimes so I couldn't possibly expect you to" I mutter to myself, chuckling as I open the doors to go inside. The building itself was pretty boring. The walls being solid blue and the ceiling being solid white. The receptionist of the joint, some resident of New Rome I presume, seems a bit antsy which I guess makes sense since this place almost never needs to be used, especially during times of war.

"Which room?" I inquire and she looks at me as if it isn't obvious.

"Room 1, everywhere else is vacant."

"A little clarity is always nice" I explain as I head over. I can hear voices talking through the doorway, but can't make anything out. I open the door ready for some good news for a change. With all the bleakness throughout camp due to the war, good news was hard to come by, and boy did Camp Jupiter need a dose of it. Dom, however, seemed to not want to grant me this one request.

 _Guess lunch is off... huh._

 **Well, I guess I am leaving this off with a little cliffhanger, but I am guessing out of the few of you who actually end up reading this you can all see where I am heading. If not, give it a couple chapters haha.**

 **Until next time, have a good day and peace out.**


	3. The No Show

**Good eye mights. If you are reading this then either I am doing something right or you decided to hit the next chapter button because it was there and thought why not. Either way cool beans.**

 **Semi-important note - I am gonna be staying away from Percy's POV for a bit for good reason. I will see if I can fit it in without spoiling whats to come but I don't think I will be able to manage.**

 **Also, shoutout to radarjackson12 for reviewing. I am stoked that you enjoy the content, and I hope I can keep you entertained in the next chapters.**

 **Now read on**

Jason POV - The next day

"I don't know why, but the atmosphere of camp just seems more... tense" I say to Reyna as we walk to get some lunch after our last training session of the morning in the First Cohort. We are working more on improvisation during battles now, considering how the last battle went. Our inexperience in such a battle consisting mostly of separate skirmishes led to many casualties. Too many friends died since we weren't ready and that is something we don't want repeated ever again.

"Well, Alyssa is said she would be announcing something about the prisoner Percy brought in from the battle. And unless I am mistaken that announcement is going to be in only a few hours, which gives us ample time to eat, shower, and get over to the Senate House for it" She replies as the restaurant Demigod Delights comes into view. I get a bit of a skip in my step, excited since we are gonna be eating with Percy for the first time in... who knows how long its been. Time just hasn't been on our side ( **get it?** ). I can tell Reyna is getting excited too as she seems to be perking up a bit as well. _Is that Percy leaving though? Nah that doesn't make sense._ I think as we approach.

"Its been quite some time since the three of us have just relaxed hasn't it?" She asks as we walk in.

"Yeah, it has. Should be nice. Looks like he isn't here yet though." We head over to the bench we sit at every day where I see a piece of folded paper there but don't think anything of it. We signal to the waitress that we are ready for drinks, and I have been idly messing with the paper for a bit as we just talk contentedly, still waiting for Percy.

"What is that in your hand, Jason? You didn't have anything with you before we got here, so I am just curious."

"Huh, its just something whoever was here last left at the table." I say to her and start unfolding it to see a note sloppily written out to me and her. It seems whoever wrote this was in a rush.

 _Dear Jason and Reyna_

 _Unfortunately an emergency came up, and I am unable to make it. I only barely had time to write this and bring it over here, and try not to focus on the fact that I know where you guys sit every meal. Anyway back to the matter at hand. Its an issue of the utmost importance that I need to take care of, as it is a matter of camp-wide safety. I hope that you guys can forgive me this. The interrogation went a little differently than I expected last night._

 _Percy_

 _Huh, so I guess that actually was Percy leaving just before we got here, huh._

"Well that's just great. Not only do we not get to eat with Percy, but now there is apparently some issue with camp that we need to worry about, and I am guessing it has something to do with Praetor's announcement later today. Now we really do HAVE to go" Reyna says to me. "If only we could just catch a small break, all this pressure is really getting to everyone here. We could really use some good luck for once."

"Yeah I agree, but we will manage. We always do" I say as we make eye contact and hold for a couple seconds.

"Ah food is here, finally." She says as she turns away to look at the waitress. "Thank you."

"I can't help but wonder what exactly Percy is so worried about that he couldn't spend an hour here eating with us," I mention as we leave Demigod Delights. "I mean what could Dom have possibly told him that has him this spooked."

"Its either something unsubstantial that he is blowing way out of proportion or its actually as bad as it sounds. Knowing Percy, its probably the former." Of course, neither of them really believed that last part.

* * *

Senate House - later that day

"Reyna," I whisper to the girl sitting next to me, "I wonder why Percy isn't here."

"Well, he was at the interrogation yesterday, so he already knows what Praetor is gonna announce to us. However, I was under the impression that Centurion attendance was mandatory and normal legionnaires didn't have to come, so he should indeed still be here."

"Attention!" Alyssa yells over a microphone, before sitting back down as Victor, a senator, gets up to speak.

"Man, why does it have to be _Him_?" Reyna complains. Victor is ex-centurion of the First Cohort before we joined, and he gave Percy a very difficult time back before any of us joined a cohort. In my personal opinion, he is the reason Percy not only rejected the First, but willingly joined the Fifth.

"It has come to the Senate's attention that this prisoner," motioning to Dom who is seated next to Alyssa, "has valuable information regarding spies within our borders, if our Praetor would care to elaborate for us?" Victor says as Alyssa makes her way to the podium to speak.

"Yes. Dom, our prisoner, during an interrogation last night has agreed to giving the identities in private tomorrow of every spy he has knowledge of as long as we agree to his two terms of his first, which can only be approved by a vote from the Senate" Alyssa states to all. I hear gasps throughout the building, nobody wanting to believe that there are actually spies among us.  
"Firstly, he requests that no charges be placed on him. He swears he had no hand in any of the killings, but you can decide whether you believe that or not."  
"Secondly, that he can be discharged from service"

Arguing erupts among the Senators as each has a differing opinion on the first request. The second one they all seem to agree on, considering that would have been one of his punishments anyway, especially since it will be almost impossible for any legionnaire to trust him anymore.

What feels like forever finally passes, and the arguing had died down to muttering, then finally fell silent. Victor gets back up to speak. "After much deliberation, we have decided to agree to these terms. This information will bring about a great change in the tide of war, and we can go without placing charges on him. However, we will have at least one person watching him at all times for 3 months, no negotiations.

This time, its Dom who speaks, "I feel that is just, and you have no complaints from me."

"Perfect," Victor finishes. "Then it appears that this matter is settled. Back to business as usual."

 **Okay guys, that wraps this bad boy up. Man I have just been able to crank these out it seems, and it feels pretty good to. I believe that the big reveal will be two chapters from now, but depending on ho much I can think up for next chapter, I might be forced to cram it into next chapter.**

 **Until next time, have a good day and peace out.**


	4. A Moment of Sorrow

**I really don't want to get ready to go back to school, so I just keep writing instead haha. Procrastination in one thing leads to advances in another, ya know? The key is to procrastinate efficiently.**

 **Anywho, enjoy the show**

Reyna POV

"Well. That didn't take as long as expected, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" I ask Jason as we leave the Senate House. Afternoon training was canceled today since no one really knew what was going on with this announcement.

"I'd imagine we can do whatever at this point. Train? Relax? Board game? Do we even have those here?"

"Jason, Jason. You're rambling." I laugh at him, "and no, I do not believe we have those. Heck we don't have any actual sports either. All we do is work, work, and work more now that I really think about it. Not that I mind, though."

"So, training it is then" Jason confirms.

"Certainly looks that way. Well, off we go."

* * *

We are finally approaching the barrack training grounds after a calm stroll through New Rome. There is no rush today, and we are milking it for all its worth. The future is looking bright with the new knowledge we will be getting from Dom tomorrow. This training will be therapeutic.

 _Speaking of therapeutic_

We arrive at the training grounds to hear quite the hubbub.

"Wow, whoever is in there is really going to town on his or her sparring partner" Jason says.

"Yeah, someone really has some pent up emotions they are letting loose." We could hear the grunts, slashes, yells, everything. "You know... it sounds like there are multiple groups in there" I say as I go to look in on the action.

"Jason! Come look!" I say. In there is none other than Percy Jackson fighting against 5 other legionnaires from his cohort.

He has the strongest look of determination on his face as he fends off the onslaught, until after probably 3 minutes of watching him dance through five enemies he goes on the offensive, where the fight promptly ends in about 30 seconds.

"Good work today guys, I am extremely proud of your effort today. Sooner or later you will be able to go toe to toe with legionnaires from the First" Percy claims, dismissing them while he goes over to wail on some dummies for a bit. Its now that I decide we can make ourselves known.

"Wow, what did the dummy do to you? Stand you up at lunch?" I ask, hoping he catches my not-so-subtle disappointment that he missed lunch. He turns suddenly, and he quickly looks super nervous, like he just needs to get away from us.

"Look, I hope you can understand, but I had some business to take care of. Some day soon, everything will make sense, but until then things are gonna be a bit different. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm asking you to trust me." He says as he makes his way towards the exit, when he looks back at us with one of the saddest looks I have ever seen on him. It hurt me just to watch. "Everything that is going to happen is for the greater good... I swear."

He leaves on that note, making us both wonder what in Pluto's name he is talking about.

"Well, no point making a mountain out of a mole hill, let's get to work" Jason says, and our duel begins.

* * *

Praetor's office

unknown POV

"It seems you couldn't come up with alternate methods to combat our situation, and now our time's up… We both know what has to happen."

"… I can't…"

"The situation cannot be ignored. The threat is too great."

"…I can't…"

"Their target is you, ma'am."

"NO! I cannot condone or order this. As Praetor I refuse to order the murder of my legionnaires whether it be just or not. Jailing them is sufficient."

"I completely understand your point and am glad that is your opinion, but we both know its not sufficient. Morale is at an all time low and once word gets out who the traitors are, the will to fight will shatter among the ranks. The Titans will surely win once that happens which we cannot allow. I have been thinking about what needs to be done to not only bury this shame, but reverse it into a new drive to fight…"

He trailed off waiting to see if she would respond or if he should continue. She made no comment so he determined she was willing to listen.

"We are already down one Praetor due to this war, so I cannot and will not allow any harm to come to you as long as I can prevent it. Someone of minimal importance must take the fall for being turncoat all the while taking care of the real issue. Someone who isn't hugely liked or respected; someone who others' would not only expect this from but hope it was this person, and you must have no recorded ties with him.

"Stop avoiding what you really want to say. Spit it out already. What exactly are you telling me?"

"That as of tomorrow, I will be the wanted criminal many hope I am, and I am striking tonight."

* * *

"You asked for us, Praetor?

"Yes, Reyna. Jason. Since word is out that the names of the traitors is being made known, we are expecting action tonight, whether it's attempted escapes or other various crimes. As a result, you two are being added to the night guard for tonight. Nobody questions where your loyalties lie, and neither do I. You're being assigned patrol of Temple Hill. Its just as a precaution, we do not know where they might be coming from are what they will be doing so we have people everywhere tonight. I apologize for the late notice, and I suggest you get ready for a long night.

"Of course Praetor, we will fulfill our duties without fail" Jason says.

"I certainly hope so... for everyone's sake."

 **BOOM! We are approaching the big tamale here. Next chapter is probably gonna be one of my favorites if I can say what I want to say. I never was the best with words though.**

 **Until next time, have a good day and peace out.**


	5. Betrayal (Edited)

**I'm back with another chapter my guys. From what I can tell at least a few of you are enjoying my content because I keep getting viewed.**

 **To my guy Jack over here, thanks for the review. I try to keep people curious as to what is going to happen, but I also try to give enough info to predict coming events when something big is gonna happen, and the big boy stuff is coming down today.**

 **Also, I hope this is as fun to read as it is to write. I honestly haven't enjoyed doing something this much in a long time.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

*That night*

 _And that makes all seven. I know I shouldn't feel any satisfaction, but from the last one a very small part of me certainly didn't mind,_ I think as I silently climb the steps of the shrine. _If_ _only it didn't come down to what had to happen tonight..._

 _"_ Father, I apologize for the mess I've made and pray you understand the necessity of it. To protect New Rome, a decision had to be made, which I'm sure you already know. _Someone is coming, no, two people. I must have been spotted by someone on night watch. Why are they all the way out here though?_ Of course, I am probably going to ruin your reputation permanently after this stunt, but it was for the good of everyone else" I feel tears forming in my eyes. "How I wish there was another way."

 _They stopped right at the top just not visible hm?_

"And please give me the strength to do what needs to be done." I whisper, then turn around. "You can come out now. I know you're there, no need to hide from me." The two walk over the steps and I get a good view of their shocked and horrified faces.

 _Of course... Just my luck._ I think as a single tear falls from my eye, a look of sad acceptance crossing my face.

* * *

Reyna POV

"We've walked this route like five times now, Reyna. Seems like this area is void of anything interesting at all. I guess Alyssa was just being paranoid," Jason states as we start our sixth procession through Temple Hill.

"I certainly hope it stays that way. The less action we get, the better. Personally, I don't see why anyone would come here if they were doing something nefarious, I mean its so far from the exit of camp, and nobody lives around here either." I add as we approach the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. I have had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut this entire night, and I simply can't shake the feeling.

"Like the last five times... still nothing here, Reyna" Jason states, he can tell I am getting a little uptight tonight. "Relax, I'm sure everything will be fine. Look, we only have like an hour left on our shift, okay? Just forget about whatever has you spooked. And if something does happen, which it won't, then we will tackle it together like always, no problem" He says trying to bring up the mood a bit.

"Nothing spooks me, Grace. But thanks" I say back blushing slightly at what he insinuates. Mine and Jason's relationship sure is complicated nowadays. We are unofficially together in the eyes of the rest of the First, but I don't know if its actually true or not. I don't even know if I want it to be true, honestly. We sure have been spending a lot of time together lately, and I trust him with my life. I just don't know what to feel about him.

The main issue is that we are too alike, to be frank. I need someone who can balance out or even counter my constant seriousness with some free spirit, not add to it.

We exit Jupiter's temple and start walking over to Janus's shrine when I notice some movement over to my right and turn my head suddenly.

"Jason," I whisper, motioning to where I am looking right now, "Do you see that?"

He promptly looks over to see the same shadow I do, climbing the steps of Neptune's shrine.

"Guess I spoke too soon, huh? Time to go to work" he says while taking out the familiar Imperial Gold coin, flipping it to heads and turning it into a sword.

"Guess so" I mutter, the feeling in my stomach becoming even worse now. I can just feel that something terrible has happened.

We start slowly climbing up the steps and start to hear someone talking, probably praying to Neptune. _No one has done that in ages, who could it possibly be?_ We finally approach the top but stay a couple steps down, out of view of anyone up there, when the noise dies out.

"You can come out now. I know you're there, no need to hide from me." A voice tells us from the shrine. _That sounded oddly familiar_.

We climb the steps and a horrified looks stumbles upon my face. I can see one lone tear falling down the man's face. _Percy_

* * *

Percy POV

 _Its at times like these when I assume the gods just enjoy messing with me. Watching me squirm. I mean come on! Anyone else other than these two._

"..." I clear my throat, "Well, this is a surprise. Not many people come here anymore."

"Percy... What are you doing up here past curfew?" Jason says, I can see he has his weapon ready. "You do know we have to take you in, right?"

"You see, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I've gone too far to let you stop me now. Even if that means defeating both of you." I reply, taking out my own weapon, getting into my stance.

"Please, don't make this harder than it has to be... this is bad enough as it is." Jason says calmly, getting into his own stance knowing I won't back down.

"Just leave, please. Nothing needs to happen here, I don't want to fight you" I plead before turning to Reyna who muttered one word.

"Why?"

"Why what? You're gonna have to be more specific than that" I retort, not wanting to explain myself. I never was good at talking.

"Traitor!" She yells "Why would you do any of this. YOU were a spy? This whole time? So what you said to me back on the battlefield was all a lie?" She is now to the point of hysterics as she pulls out her own weapon.

On her last point, something just kinda snaps inside me. "YOU THINK I WANTED THIS? ANY OF IT?" I scream. "All this death, pain, and suffering was not my choice! My hand was forced, there was no other option. One day you guys will understand, but until then, Move. out. of. my. way." I say that last part as a command while summoning water from the fountain to attack.

* * *

Jason POV ( **sorry, but if it stayed Percy I would have to spoil something that isn't ready to be explicitly stated** )

I summon some wind to divert the stream of water Percy sent at us, but he is on us in a second, wildly slicing and stabbing at us. _He seems to actually want to hurt us..._ I think to myself, and that point hurts just to think about. Considering this is a two versus one fight, Percy is definately taking it to us. I parry one of his strikes as Reyna goes in for a hit on his arm, causing him to back up, giving me enough time to summon some more wind to throw him off as Reyna approaches him. Us being inside the shrine, I can't summon lightning without putting Reyna at risk which I won't allow.

I might eye contact momentarily with him. _Is that... sorrow mixed with a little bit of respect?_

He looks away from me and manages to cut Reyna in the arm and shove Reyna away. "As much as I have enjoyed this little bout, its time for me to leave." He says while gathering more water to forcibly move us out of the way.

"I'm sorry Percy, but we can't let you go." I say gathering more wind. He fires and I release a burst of wind and the attacks collide between us, neither of us gaining any ground on the other. After what feels like forever, but was only a couple seconds in reality, the attack explodes in a shock wave of water and wind, knocking me off my feet, and I hit my head.

"NO!" I hear Percy yell as he is scrambling over to the side of the shrine as fast as possible. I look over see Reyna barely hanging onto the side with her one good arm. I don't even want to think about what will happen if she falls as I lose consciousness.

* * *

Reyna POV

 _So this is how it ends huh? I get knocked over the side of a shrine, and lose my grip because I only have one hand to use and it's wet due to the last attack._ _No glorious death for me, not like I need one though._ I don't want to die yet, but I can feel my hand slipping.

I can't help but realize I am crying as my grip finally fails me and I start falling only to have a hand grab mine.

"I got you, I got you!" Percy says, "I swear to you, you will make it through this!" I nod slightly. "Just look into my eyes, don't concentrate on anything else, okay?"

I can't help instantly feel safe as I just stare into his bright green eyes that seem to stare straight into my soul. I can see all his emotions through those little windows of his: the worry, the fear, everything. He pulls me up and over the side, both of us sprawled onto the ground. We move to sit at the same time when I ask him the same question I did earlier.

"Why?" I ask turning to look at him. His sea green eyes look lost, the color in them seems to dull; nothing but pain and absolute remorse.

A tear runs down his cheek once more, "Please..." He looks on the verge of full blown crying at this point. "Forgive me." He replies as I feel something solid hit me in the back of my head and darkness surrounds me.

 **Wow, I just couldn't stop going! The words just kept flowing out of my mind like a waterfall and my fingers refused to stop. Not that I wanted them to as I wrote this. This is a long one considering how short I have been making these chapters.**

 **Until next time, have a good day and peace out.**


	6. Judgement

**I'm back! If I had to guess, I am not gonna be updating quite so frequently (probably every other day or every third day) after this chapter for a few reasons.**

 **1) I'm back at college and need to put that first.**

 **2) I am also part of a club ultimate frisbee team that meets every day.**

 **3) The next few chapters will coming a bit slower because I need to completely think up everything new. I had the beginning and part of the end planned before I started, but I could never think of something to connect the two well, so I am gonna need time to think about it. Of course, ideas are always appreciated if any of you have something.**

 **Also, this story actually has over 100 views haha.**

 **Strong language warning.**

 **Enjoy :D**

Jason POV

Anarchy.

That's the best word to describe the next day.

It turns out Percy didn't merely just leave out of fear last night. He paid seven people a visit last night. Five legionnaires and two senators, all dead. Nobody knows how he managed to get through camp without being seen. Reyna and I get disappointing looks as we were the two who could have stopped him from leaving. Its a terrible feeling, knowing that you could have brought an end to this whole thing. We have said nothing to each other since we woke up in the hospital.

The energy of the camp today is astounding. Nobody is slacking; no one is even walking. You can see it in people's eyes, the drive to win.

Revenge. That's what everyone wants.

Not the most positive driving force, but it's the kick in the butt Camp Jupiter needed to get back into this war. Everyone wants Percy's head on a stick even more so now than they used to. Being a son of Neptune, he was NEVER liked. Part of the reason he went to the Fifth Cohort, even though he had the skills to join the First. He could kick any of their asses and could follow orders to a tee when necessary. The perfect legionnaire but no one gave him a chance.

Being a son of Neptune is taboo here in New Rome. Neptune has a shrine solely because he is part of the Big Three and for no other reason. Every son Neptune has sired has brought some sort of disaster upon New Rome, and apparently Percy is no exception. Everybody fears a son of Neptune, too unpredictable. The problem was their emotions.

A son of Neptune gets angry? Boom! A tsunami strikes. Distressed? An earthquake would hit. Negative emotions brought about too much destruction, and as a result, all of them are rebuked for it. Treated like garbage. Reyna and I _were_ Percy's only friends for the longest time...

Emphasis on were.

We report to the Senate House at 10 am sharp as we are instructed, probably to be reprimanded by the rest of the senate for not catching the traitor.

"Calm and professional" I say to Reyna as we walk through the double doors. Arguing persists at every inch of the room as we take our seats until Alyssa signals everyone to silence.

 _Alyssa seems nervous about something. Probably just something related to the events of yesterday though. I'd be nervous too if I were her._

"We all know why we are here" Alyssa starts off. "Perseus Jackson, the traitor of New Rome," I see Reyna flinch slightly at this. "has murdered five legionnaires from the First Cohort, two of which were the Centurions, along with two senators, Victor Black and his brother James."

Murmurs ring throughout the room, looks of pure hatred upon many of their faces. Mine, I bet, looked quite similar to the rest if I had to be honest.

"First on the agenda is his punishment when caught. I have brainstormed with some children of Minerva and came up with a few possible punishments"  
"First, a kill on sight command to rid ourselves of this ordeal altogether."  
"Second, torture then execution."  
"Third, let him rot in a cell until his eventual death."  
"Of course, if the senate can come up with something they desire, it can easily be done."

As soon as she is done, noise erupts from everywhere. Everyone is arguing with someone while Reyna and I just sit there, waiting for the senate to decide Percy's fate. Shouts can be heard from all directions.

"Torture him!"  
"Let him rot!"  
"Torture him, THEN let him rot!"

I can see Reyna's has her fists clenched and her knuckles are turning white. She is clearly not happy right now.

"Hey, I dunno what happened after I passed out last night, but Percy still murdered seven people. Whatever you think occurred between you two, it probably meant nothing."

Her eyes shoot to mine, "You know nothing of what I'm going through right now! I owe him my life twice over right now. If he is as bad as they say, he would have let me fall. How am I supposed to believe he did this? No, I have hope still."

"Look... he is part of the reason you fell to being with! How can you defend that monster?"

"That 'monster' is one of my two best friends! And I would love to keep it that way!" Her voice goes barely above a whisper. "You didn't see what I saw, all the pain, the despair. I've never such a look on him until then. He genuinely wished none of it happened. He was broken..."

"The senate has come to a decision" Alyssa says, cutting our conversation off. "It appears the verdict is, whoa" She stops to take a second look at the paper. The verdict is dismemberment of the arms and a lifetime in prison, along with daily torture."

Many reactions could be noted. Some of shock, some of acceptance, some of joy, and one of absolute anger. Reyna is shaking at this point.

"Well, that solves that issue for now, on to the next item."

"Jason, Reyna." While it is unfortunate that Jackson escaped last night, it has been decided that no one blames you considering the disadvantage you were at being at Neptune's Temple.

I breathe a breath of relief, thankful that we didn't get stuck doing manual labor as punishment.

Reyna on the other hand... "Thank you, Praetor. I will be going now." She says as she goes to leave. I decide she just needs some time to think and be alone.

 **And that's a wrap. So, this chapter came about rather easily which I am thankful for. I wasn't sure how it would turn out but I like it enough. I also gave a little background on the loathing of son's of Neptune which should be useful for later assuming I did this all correctly.**

 **Until next time, have a good day and peace out.**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**I'm back! I do believe I have figured out a suitable follow-up chapter that will actually keep the story in the direction I want it.**

 **I made a couple edits to the end of chapter 5 that I forgot to through in the first time. Only a couple lines, but it helps this chapter (and the previous one) make more sense.**

 **I also need to address the plot hole of why Terminus didn't stop Percy, which I will be explaining in a later chapter so don't worry. To be frank, I hadn't thought of him once this entire time, but I think I have a good enough reason for my this story considering this is only mediocre at best.**

 **As always, enjoy**

Percy POV - at night

 _This is going to be much more annoying than I thought..._ I remember thinking that the first night out of camp. If only it were merely annoying.

Monsters? Manageable. Hunger? I figured it out already. Solitude? No way in Pluto could I have accounted for the pain I've been experiencing. Being by yourself gives you too much time to think, and thoughts are definately my enemy right now. Every night I see them all. They taunt me, showing me what I can never be ever again. But is that the worst? No, I can't sleep. Every time I do the image of Reyna's horrified face as she sees me on the temple shows up as soon as I attempt it, and it's unbearable. Sometimes I have nightmares where I don't make it in time either, and I just watch her fall...

Its tearing me apart. There are only two things that are consistently keeping me moving forward. One of which is the army of monsters that have been moving throughout the area that I have been keeping an eye on. This time though... it seems they are being led by one of the Titans. It appears they actually plan on attacking camp, since I am guessing this Titan will be able to combat Terminus.

The other? The my redemption er, maybe salvation is a better word for it. Either way, I have an Iris Message to make. ( **I know Iris is Greek, but I am not creative enough to come up with a cool acronym for the Roman version, so this will have to do.)**

* * *

Reyna POV - The Barracks - the next morning

I walk to lay down after today's training. It's been days since the incident, and I still can't stop thinking about it. It isn't all adding up. I'm missing something.

 _Nobody can fake emotions as strong as those were. I can still see them clear as day. The look of absolute brokenness in those normally beautiful sea-green eyes is not something he could fabricate even if he wanted to. Its been four days since he left. People are still calling for his head, and I really can't blame them. I just can't get over the events of that night. I need to know the truth. If it is as simple as "he is a spy, it's his job" then I would be dead, and so would Jason._ I have been thinking thoughts similar to this all week.

"Reyna, emergency meeting. Now" Jason says to me as he and all the legionnaires are bustling around to get somewhere quick. "Alyssa is requiring all Cohorts to form ranks immediately. Rumor has it there is another monster army."

I immediately move to get ready, a look of seriousness adorning my face. The only way there is time to think about this is if we defeat these guys, but I can't help wondering if we will be forced to confront Percy again today.

* * *

Jason POV

Reyna really hasn't been the same since Percy betrayed us. She is constantly distracted, never fully there giving you her attention. I can tell she hasn't been sleeping well. To see her in such a state hurts me so much, and I can't do anything about it.

And it's all Percy's fault.

Did he think we could just brush off the fact that he abandoned the Legion, abandoned us? Even if Reyna is right, and there is more than meets the eye in these matters, I really don't care. I don't know if I can get myself to forgive him for what he put her through. From how hard she is taking it, I can't help but think she had feelings for him, and that makes me even angrier.

Of course, its time for battle. At this point all I can do is make sure she doesn't freeze up if Percy shows it bastard face, and while I'm at it, I might just have to show him how much I resent what he's done to us. Reyna is next to me as Alyssa is addressing us before we head out to fight.

"Intelligence tells us of another monster army marching on camp, this time led by a Titan. They plan to assault us directly at home, and with a Titan's power, Terminus not be enough to protect the camp. It's up to us to protect everyone. Failure is not an option! It's time for these cretins to experience the full wrath of New Rome!"

Yells of agreement ring throughout the crowds. Time to go to work. I make eye contact with Reyna one more time, still seeing the hurt in her eyes. The Titan's will pay for this... and then so will Percy.

* * *

Percy POV

Battle is ascending. No more room for doubt in my mind, questioning my decisions. Too late to turn back, and I have to admit to myself that if events played out the same way, I would do it again. They are worth it. SHE is worth it. All I know at this point, failure is not an option. Soon, my fight will be over, and everything will be right in the world.

 **I gotta be true to you guys, I keep messing up. I really wish I was actually good at writing sometimes, haha.**

 **Until next time, have a good day and peace out.**


	8. Another Choice

**Hello friends! I am pleased that people seem to be enjoying my content! That is a huge motivation to keep going. As I am sure you all know from the earlier chapters, I am not very good with battles or fights in general really. Which is why I actually decided to skip the fight and retell the important parts as memories because I don't want to spend too long coming up with a mediocre setting for an even more mediocre battle.**

 **So, I have been writing this story for like a week now or whatever, and I realized I left out something that I kinda maybe definately needed earlier, and now I am in a bit of trouble. I can either ignore it and move on with what I have, and it would still make some sense or come up with a new way to tie it all together at the end, which I am already brainstorming but not very far with. I personally am thinking of trying to make it work without the detail from earlier. It won't be important until two chapters from now if anyone has an opinion, I am open to it.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

Percy POV

 _It's time for a choice, Percy. Time to decide the fate of Camp Jupiter._ A voice mutters out to me during my dream. I start walking, well I guess the dream equivalent of walking, over to where I believe the voice comes from. _Yes, come to me. Embrace your true self, my boy. Closer!_ At this point the voice is loud enough to be heard clearly. I can't stop myself, even though it has a malevolent aura, something about it is drawing my interests and I can't say no.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Ah, you want answers, well so do I. I am a fair being, and will answer you if you will answer mine afterwards."

"Of course."

"I am Prometheus, Titan of forethought, and I have a proposition for you. Help me help you save your camp. They fight a losing battle. With your help, we could stop almost all the bloodshed."

"How could I possibly believe ANY of this, one of your fellow Titans just led the attack on Camp Jupiter the other day!"

"Yes, yes he did indeed do that..."

"And not ONLY that, they kicked your butts, too."

"You make it seem like you didn't help, Perseus. I know of your contribution to the fight, without which, camp would have certainly fallen, but that is besides the point. That was only one Titan, there are many of us, and once we return from our endeavors elsewhere, we WILL crush your camp, guaranteed, no exceptions. I have foreseen it, should the occasion arise."

Images of New Rome burning to the ground flashed into my mind. Alyssa, Jason, Reyna. Everyone I care for dead at the Titans' feet.

"However! We can stop this catastrophe from occurring! Join us, help take camp before my brethren arrive, save thousands of lives. Be the hero you want to be, the hero you are."

"I don't know..."

"You didn't seem to have second thoughts when you betrayed your friends and murdered your comrades."

Anger surged through me when he brought that up. "NO! I had NO choice in that matter, what needed to happen that night happened. Don't you DARE judge me on my actions that night!"

"Oh, but that's just it, I do judge for that night. Men such as you are the ones I respect the most, Perseus. Men who understand the need for sacrifice for the greater good. That's why I came to you. You, of all Roman demigods, can understand my point. I will give you time to think, but I do believe you will indeed see no other options once again..."

"But, my friends... This was all to protect them, and now I can't guarantee that safety anymore."

"Ah, yes. The Daughter of Bellona and Son of Jupiter. You have such strong feelings for them, I can feel the conflict in you." I will contact you tomorrow night, once you sleep again." His voice fading, "Look, you saw their actions after the battle, those two have clearly moved on... and so should you."

* * *

Jason POV

Reyna and I have been relaxing after the battle. We both were chosen as the new Centurions of the First Cohort, and beside the fact that we are still at war, I really can't complain about our situation. Ideas for being the new Praetor are now possible after yesterday. Everyone looks at me with a newfound respect that I never knew I needed until I had it. Images of the end of the battle still fresh in my mind, sending shocks up my spine...

 _"I WILL DESTROY YOU SON OF JUPITER! MARK MY WORDS! Crius_ ( **Krios for those who don't feel like looking it up** ) _yelled at me as I shot another bolt of lightning at him while Terminus sent a final blast of godly energy at him to force him to flee. Shouts of joyous victory rang throughout the Legion._

 _"Jason! Jason! Jason!" Everyone is chanting my name, I was the one who helped defeat the villainous titan, the hero of the story, and boy did it feel good. A hero to the people, and it didn't even end there._

 _"Here we are, my fellow legionnaires! Unbeaten, unbreakable, forever strong! Percy thought he could cripple us, killing some of our own before joining the enemy. HE WAS WRONG! He underestimated our strength, our resolve, and now its time to show our true strength. Soon, we shall take the fight to them! Roma Invicta!"_

I couldn't help saying that we would be taking the fight to them, even if plans for assaulting Mt. Tam are still in the preliminary stages. They needed the encouragement. Something to feed on, and I gave it to them. This war will be ours, and then I will get my prize... Percy Jackson.

* * *

Reyna POV

"Terminus! Just the god I wanted to see." I say, with my hand in my pocket, idly playing with the coin _Augustus,_ Percy's old sword that he left behind.

"What do you want, miss Ramirez-Arellano. Can't you see I am busy?" I flinched slightly at the use of my last name, but brushed it off quickly. "No, actually, I can't. I need to ask you a question though. It will only be one, and it won't be long."

"Yes, yes, very well. What is it?" He says.

"Why didn't you stop Percy the night he left?" At this, Terminus stopped entirely, and looked at her very with a curious look in his eye.

"Ah, personally I'm surprised you are the only one who has wondered this so far. However, my business is my business, so good day to you."

I turn to walk away, sighing. I wish it didn't come to this, but...

"That's it? Some protector of New Rome, huh?"

"YOU DARE! I'll have you know if I so pleased he would have been dead as soon as he left Praetor's office!" He yelled at me, before instantly shutting up, realizing what he had just said.

"Thank you, for your assistance, my lord."

* * *

Percy POV

 _"So, what is your decision young demigod? Save many, or doom them all?"_ Prometheus was back in my head, waiting for my reply. It's hard to tell whether he is telling even an inkling of the truth, but that doesn't even matter at this point. All I know for certain, Reyna and Jason must live, and this titan doesn't know me as well as he will wish he did.

" _Yes, I will... my lord."_

 **Okay guys, hope you enjoyed. I had to tack on a detail about Percy's sword that I forgot to mention during the chapter he left. While it isn't story changing, its something I wanted for the end, so I threw it here instead to get the detail.**

 **Until next time, have a good day and peace out.**


End file.
